Lancelot (EBF5)
Lancelot is a boss in . He is found in the Temple of Trials, together with other Evil Players — as such, Appearance Lancelot Appears to be a robotic replica of Lance. He has the Shadow Buster Equiped, and wears the Officer's Coat and Officer Hat. He has a metalic "skin" and red dots that grow and shrink for eyes. Throughout the battle he expresses his desire to convert the party to raw materials Overview ... Lancelot's is Repulsion. It prevents player-initiated summons as well as equipment-initiated random between-turn skills ("Randomly casts X between turns"), but does not affect equipment-initiated skills randomly cast in conjunction with weapon-elemental attacks ("May unleash X while attacking") or passive effects from armor and headgear ("Randomly gives X to user" or Defending gives X to user"). Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 150% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Attack2 = Double Shot |Target2 = Random |Power2 = 240/2 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 30% |Element2 = Bomb |StatusChance2 = 50% |StatusStrength2 = 1x |StatusIcon2= |Acc2= 100% |Crit2= 10% |RdF2= 10% |Notes2 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties |Attack3 = Unload |Target3 = Random |Power3 = 600/6 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 30% |Element3 = Bomb |StatusChance3 = 10% |StatusStrength3 = 1x |StatusIcon3= |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Attack4 = Big Bullet |Target4 = All |Power4 = 150 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 30% |RdF4 = 10% |Attack5 = Giga Drill |Target5 = All |Power5 = 50* |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 25% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = (Insert total max Power + damage calculation link here.) |Attack6 = Hyper Beam |Target6 = All |Power6 = 150/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Dark |StatusChance6 = 100% |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 200% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = On Hard or Epic difficulties, status strength increased to 5x. |Attack7 = Laser Eyes |Target7 = All |Power7 = 140/6 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Bomb |StatusChance7 = 50% |StatusStrength7 = 1x |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 100% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties |Attack8 = Plasma Field |Target8 = Centered |Power8 = 160 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Thunder |StatusChance8 = 100% |StatusStrength8 = 50% |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 100% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Notes8 = Also has 100% chance of 1x Stun on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack9 = Bullet Hell |Target9 = Centered |Power9 = 160/3 |Type9 = Magical |Element%9 = 100% |Element9 = Fire |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusStrength9 = 30% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 100% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Also has 100% chance of 2x Scorched on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack10 = Death Explosion |Target10 = All |Power10 = 500/6 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Bomb |Acc10 = 300% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Notes10 = Is used only upon death. Ignores any pre-death (de)buffs. |Attack11 = Brain Scrambler |Target11 = All |StatusChance11 = 50% |StatusStrength11 = 2x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 300% |Notes11 = Status chance increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. Also has a 100% chance of 3x Disable on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack12 = Buff |Target12 = Self |StatusStrength12 = 50% 50% 50% 50% |StatusIcon12 = |Notes12 = Summons Cannon Turret, Laser Turret, and/or Harpoon Turret's for reinforcements. |Attack13 = Ion Cannon |Target13 = All |Power13 = 220/8 |Type13 = Magical |Element%13 = 100% |Element13 = Thunder |StatusChance13 = 100% |StatusStrength13 = 2x |StatusIcon13 = |Acc13 = 300% |Crit13 = 10% |RdF13 = 10% |Notes13 = Limit Break! |Attack14 = Nuke |Target14 = All |Power14 = 270 |Type14 = Magical |Element%14 = 100% |Element14 = Fire |StatusChance14 = 100% |StatusStrength14 = 5x |StatusIcon14 = |Acc14 = 200% |Crit14 = 10% |RdF14 = 10% |Notes14 = Limit Break! Changes weather to Radiation for 3 turns.}} Battle logic Strategy Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. He drops a powered up version of Air Strike's peace bomb on every foe. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses